List of EC Comics titles
[[Aces High (1955) Vol 1|'Aces High']] (1955) *''[[Across the Seas in a War Torn World Vol 1|'Across the Seas in a War Torn World']] (1948)'' *''[[Animal Fables Vol 1|'Animal Fables']] (1946-1947)'' *''[[Animated Comics Vol 1|'Animated Comics']] (1949)'' *''[[Blackstone, the Magician Detective Fights Crime Vol 1|'Blackstone, the Magician Detective Fights Crime']] (1947)'' *''[[Church That Was Built with Bread Vol 1|'Church That Was Built with Bread']] (1948)'' *''[[Confessions Illustrated Vol 1|'Confessions Illustrated']] (1956)'' *''[[Crime Illustrated Vol 1|'Crime Illustrated']] (1955-1956)'' *''[[Crime Patrol (1948) Vol 1|'Crime Patrol']] (1948-1950)'' *''[[Crime SuspenStories (1950) Vol 1|'Crime SuspenStories']]'' *''[[Crypt of Terror Vol 1|''' Crypt of Terror']] *''[[Dandy Comics Vol 1|''' Dandy Comics']] (1947-1948) *''[[Extra! (1955) Vol 1|''' Extra!]] (1955)'' *''[[Fat and Slat Vol 1| Fat and Slat']] (1947-1948) *''[[Freebie Mad Vol 1|''' Freebie Mad']] (2005) *''[[Frontline Combat Vol 1|''' Frontline Combat (1951)]]'' *''[[Greasy Mad Stuff Vol 1| Greasy Mad Stuff']] (1968) *''[[Gunfighter Vol 1|''' Gunfighter']] (1948-1950) *''[[Happy Houlihans Vol 1|''' Happy Houlihans']] (1947) *''[[Haunt of Fear Vol 1|'Haunt of Fear']] (1950-1954)'' *''[[Impact (1955) Vol 1|''' Impact']] (1955) *''[[Incredible Science Fiction (1955) Vol 1|'Incredible Science Fiction']] (1955-1956)'' *''[[International Comics Vol 1|'International Comics']] (1947)'' *''[[International Crime Patrol Vol 1|'International Crime Patrol']] (1948)'' *''[[K.O. Punch Vol 1|''' K.O. Punch']] (1948) *''[[Land of the Lost Comics Vol 1|''' Land of the Lost Comics']] (1946-1948) *''[[Lucky Fights It Through Vol 1|''' Lucky Fights It Through']] (1949) *''[[M.D. (1955) Vol 1|''' M.D.]] (1955-1956)'' *''[[Mad Vol 1|'''Mad]] (1952-present)'' *''[[Mad About Comic Strips Vol 1|''' Mad About Comic Strips']] (2003-) *''[[Mad About Super Heroes Vol 1|''' Mad About Super Heroes']] *''[[Mad About the Fifties Vol 1|''' Mad About the Fifties']] *''[[Mad About the Mob Vol 1|''' Mad About the Mob']] *''[[Mad About the Oscars Vol 1|''' Mad About the Oscars']] *''[[Mad About the Sixties Vol 1|''' Mad About the Sixties']] *''[[Mad About TV Vol 1|''' Mad About TV']] *''[[Mad Bathroom Companion Vol 1|''' Mad Bathroom Companion']] *''[[Mad Batman Spectacular Vol 1|''' Mad Batman Spectacular']] *''[[Mad Classics Vol 1|''' Mad Classics']] *''[[Mad Color Classics Vol 1|''' Mad Color Classics']] *''[[Mad Follies Vol 1|''' Mad Follies']] *''[[Mad Gross Book Vol 1|''' Mad Gross Book']] *''[[MAD Kids Vol 1|''' MAD Kids']] *''[[MAD Special Vol 1|''' MAD Special']] *''[[Mad Super Special Vol 1|'Mad Super Special']]'' *''[[Mad TV Vol 1|''' Mad TV']] *''[[Mad XL Vol 1|''' Mad XL Vol 1']] *''[[Mad XL Vol 2|''' Mad XL Vol 2']] *''[[Modern Love Vol 1|''' Modern Love']] *''[[Moon Girl (1947) Vol 1|''' Moon Girl (1947)]]'' *''[[More Trash From Mad Vol 1| More Trash From Mad']] *''[[Narrative Illustration Vol 1|''' Narrative Illustration']] *''[[Nostalgic Mad Vol 1|''' Nostalgic Mad']] *''[[Panic (1954) Vol 1|''' Panic (1954)]]'' *''[[Picture Stories From American History Vol 1|'''Picture Stories From American History]]'' *''[[Picture Stories from Science Vol 1|'Picture Stories from Science']]'' *''[[Picture Stories From the Bible Vol 1|'Picture Stories From the Bible']]'' *''[[Picture Stories from the Bible Vol 1|'Picture Stories from the Bible']]'' *''[[Picture Stories from World History Vol 1|'Picture Stories from World History']]'' *''[[Piracy (1954) Vol 1|'Piracy (1954)']]'' *''[[Psychoanalysis (1955) Vol 1|''' Psychoanalysis (1955)]]'' *''[[Saddle Justice Vol 1| Saddle Justice']] *''[[Saddle Romances Vol 1|''' Saddle Romances']] *''[[Shock Illustrated Vol 1|''' Shock Illustrated']] *''[[Shock SuspenStories Vol 1|'Shock SuspenStories']] (1952)'' *''[[Tales Calculated to Drive You Mad Vol 1|'Tales Calculated to Drive You Mad']]'' *''[[Tales from the Crypt Vol 1|'Tales from the Crypt']] (1950)'' *''[[Tales of Terror Annual Vol 1|''' Tales of Terror Annual']] *''[[Terror Illustrated Vol 1|''' Terror Illustrated']] *''[[Three Dimensional E.C. Classics Vol 1|'Three Dimensional E.C. Classics']]'' *''[[Tiny Tot Comics Vol 1|''' Tiny Tot Comics']] *''[[Two-Fisted Tales Vol 1|''' Two-Fisted Tales']] *''[[Valor (1955) Vol 1|''' Valor (1955)]]'' *''[[Vault of Horror Vol 1| Vault of Horror']] (1950) *''[[War Against Crime Vol 1|''' War Against Crime']] (1948) *''[[Weird Fantasy Vol 1|''' Weird Fantasy']] (1950) *''[[Weird Science Vol 1|''' Weird Science']] (1950) *''[[Weird Science-Fantasy Vol 1|'Weird Science-Fantasy']] (1954)'' *''[[Weird Science-Fantasy Annual Vol 1|'Weird Science-Fantasy Annual']]'' *''[[White Castle Goes MAD Vol 1|''' White Castle Goes MAD']] *''[[Worst from Mad Vol 1|''' Worst from Mad']]